parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Courage King
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360, Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures, Digital Factory and EuropaCorp's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It will be on YouTube. Cast, Scenes, Movie Used, Chlips from Movies/TV Shows used, Voices, Speical Thanks, Dedicated To, Cast Gallery, Trivia and Trailer: *Baby Simba-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Young Simba-Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Adult Simba-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Young Nala-Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Adult Nala-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself, with her wife *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer *Timon-Blu (Rio) *Pumbaa-Alex (Madagascar) *Mufasa-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Sarabi-Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Scar-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Shenzi-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banzai-Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Ed-Nigel (Rio) *Rafiki-Buck (Home on the Range) *Zazu-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Sarafina-Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *The Pridelanders-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Snips & Snails, Discord, Big Macintosh, and The Cuite Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Mouse-Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Groundhog-Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Hyenas-Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), The Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Katz, Le Quack, The Black Puddle Queen, Weremole, The Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Chameleon-Aphie (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeests Stampede-Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards-Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *The Beetle-Mouse (Scooby Doo) *The Wild Animals as themselves *The Courage King part 1-"The Circle of Life" *The Courage King part 2-Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation *The Courage King part 3-Patch's First Day *The Courage King part 4-A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Courage King part 5-Randall Boggs and Patch's Conversation *The Courage King part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Courage King part 7-The Elephant Graveyard *The Courage King part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Courage King part 9-The Jumanji Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away *The Courage King part 10 -Randall Boggs Takes Over Priderock *The Courage King part 11-Meet Blu and Alex *The Courage King part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Courage King part 13-Randall Boggs and Gopher's Conversation *The Courage King part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Courage King part 15-Twilight Sparkle Chases Alex/The Reunion *The Courage King part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Courage King part 17-Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny *The Courage King part 18-'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction *The Courage King part 19-Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Courage King part 20-Courage vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Courage King part 21-End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Courage King part 22-End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) *The Lion King (1994) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) *Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) *Tiny Toon Adventure: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) *House of Mouse (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Jumanji (1995) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Matthew Broderick *James Earl Jones *Jeremy Irons *Niketa Calame *Moria Kelly *Nathan Lane *Ernie Sabella *Robert Gullaume *Rowan Atkinson *Madge Sinclair *Whoopi Goldberg *Cheech Marin *Jim Cummings *Frank Welker *Zoe Leader *Catherine Cavadini *Judi M. Durand *Daamen J. Krall *David McCharen *Mary Linda Phillips *Phil Proctor *David Randolph *Brian Tochi *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Bob Newhart *Susanne Pollatschek *Eva Gabor *Barrie Ingham *Elizabeth Hartman *Paul Shenar *Vincent Price *Chris Seavor *Steve Whimire *Frank Oz *Eric Jacobson *Junius Matthews *Candy Candido *Jon Lovitz *Tom Hanks *Peter Strauss *June Foray *Eartha Kitt *Tristan Rogers *Walter Cronkite *Ikue Otani *Rachel Lillims *Princess Oriana *Ethan Funsch *Walt Disney Home Entertainment *Walt Disney Animation Home Entertainment *Disneytoon Home Entertainment *PorchLight Entertainment *Modren Cartoons *Nelvana *Studio B Productions *Decode Entertainment *Treehouse TV *Wish Films *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *The Geffen Film Company *Kids WB! *Nintendo *Japan Railways *4Kids Entertainmnet *Pikachu the Movie *Paramount Home Entertainment *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Blue Sky Studios *Warner Animation Group *Roadshow-Lorimar Home Video *New Line Home Video *Alcon Entertainment *View-Master Video *Warner Bros. Records *Together Again Productions *Pixar Animation Studios *DreamWorks Home Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation SKG Home Entertainment *MTV Home Video *Comedy Central *Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment *Portfolio Entertainment *Rainbow House Children's Books *BKN Intentional *GoodTimes Entertainment *Golden Books Family Entertainment *Tundra Productions *HIT Entertainment *DQ Entertainment *Alphanim *Nick Jr. Productions *Barney Home Video *Playhouse Disney Original *HOT Animation *PBS Kids *Radical Sheep *Spiffy Pictures *Film Fund Luxembourg *Barvo Canada *Stretch Films *Hat Trick Productions *TeamTO *LuxAnimation *Aardman Animations *Big Idea *Sesame Workshop *DNA Productions *Breakthrough Entertainment *Tele Images Kids *Atomic Cartoons *M6 *TVO Kids *Pip Animation Services *CITV *9 Network *YLE *Cross Creek Network Junior *Cartoon Pizza *Cuppa Coffee *GURU *Scrawl Studios *SLR Productions *The Fred Rogers Company *CBC *Marc Brown Studios *Denius Films *YTV *Jim Henson Productions *Sony Wonder *Food Network *Screen Gems *Illion Animation Studios *Handmade Films International *Revolution Studios *Happy Madison Productions *ImageMovers *Amblin Home Entertainment *Toho Productions *McDonald's Productions *Klasky Csupo Productions *Rainbow S.R.L. *Dimension Home Video *Troublemaker Home Entertainment *Image National Abu Dhabi *Media Rights Capital *Wizard Video *Gracie Films *Fuzzy Door Productions *Vivendi Universal Games *The N *Noggin *Discovery Kids *Ragdoll *Kids CBC *Fox Kids *ABC for Kids *Flim Roman *Annie's Underground *Humongous Entertainment *It's A Junior Adventure *Anchor Bay Entertainment *Cartoon Network *Universal Studios Home Entertainment *Naughty Dog *Traveller's Tales *lllumination Entertainment *Amblimation *Foucs Features *Laika *Harvey Entertainment Productions *Imagine Entertainment *Universal Animation Studios *Bagdasarian Productions *NCircle *The Lyons Group *Polygram Video *Lyrick Studios *Spike TV *Sony *Sony Pictures Animation *Monster Animation *A&B TV *BBC *Animal Planet *Discovery Channel *Dorling Kindersley *Schlessinger Media *Ocean Video Games *21 Laps Entertainment *1492 Home Entertainment *National Geographic *Rankin-Bass *Marathon Incorporated *MGM Home Entertainment *LucasArts *Sega *Eidos *Hub Network *Animaniacs Movies *Marvel Home Entertainment *Jerry Bruckheimer Home Video *Bena Vista Games *Square Enix *Jetix *Touchstone Home Video *Legendary Home Entertainment *Destination Home Video *Gullane Entertainment *Marathon Media *Joker Videos *Astley Baker Davies *Entertainment One Family *Reel FX Animation Studios *C.E Animation Studios *Hasbro Studios *The K Home Entertainment Company *Keystone Home Entertainment *Walden Media *B.D. Fox Home Video *Viva Home Entertainment *Lionsgate *Crest Animation *Summit Home Entertainment *NWave Home Entertainment *Starz Animation *Vangurad Animation *Saban Brands *Scholastic *DiC *Toei Company, LTD. *Toei Animation *RTL World *DC Comics *Grand Slamm Children's Films *WonderWings.com Entertainment *The Wiggles *WGBH *Scholastic *LeapFrog *Fisher-Piece *Listening Library *Demco *American Greetings *Hanna-Barbera *WildBrain *Happy Nest *Cinar *Teletoon *Doozer *9 Story Entertainment *Piwi *Weta Productions *Chapman Entertainment *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment *Curious Pictures *The Baby Einstein Company *Artisan Home Entertainment *Family Home Entertainment *Taffy Entertainment *Mike Young Productions *Seven Network *Telegael *AGOGO *Cartobaleno *Top Draw *Zodiak Active *Rai Fiction *MoonScoop *Nick at Nite *Miramax Home Entertainment *QTNet *NEC *NTT *WOWOW *OCN *DMM.com *スカパー！ *Nico Nico Douga *Music.jp *CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 *Princess Belle *Johnny TestXCammy Productions *Princess Tiana *The Mizfiz *Jaclyn Bachik *Discord Productions *The Beckster1000 *Stephen Druschke Films *Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios *Charlie Quigg *KARDisney *Jacob Allen *Nixcorr26 *Zachary Baker *Fiver&Heather's Channel *Tomarmstrong14 *MichaelSar12isBack *Nikkdisneylover8390 *Brermeerkat *Youknowhatmoviesucks *Princebalto *Thomas O'Malley *EddyRockz *ZoeLove 199 *Ren the God of the Humor *Tigerman531 *Jiminy Cricket *Sonic876 *LegoKyle14 *Punkasaurus0530 *NimbusKidsMovies *LionKingRulezLives *FusionAngelFuAn *Thebackgroundponies2016Style *SPYFoxXBelle Productions *SpyroRockz *MightyMouseRulezAgain1 *Edward Brophy *Verna Felton *Cliff Edwards *Aallias Salmon *Donovan Oliver *Kyle Akers *Justin Bonesteel *Twilight Sparkle the Human *SaberWingDragon *AndrewMagicandMore *Yakko Warner *Reese Ambler *Shadow101815 *Yru17 *CoolZDane *TheCityMaker *TheFoxPrince11 *MichaelSar12isBack *Strongdrew941 *TheCartoonMan12 *Tomarmstrong14 *Baddwing *TheTrueDisneyKing *Princess Rapunzel *Ralph E. Coyote *MichaelCarterClassic *MisterCartoonMovie *PierrickCanalFamille *TheBluesRockz *Nikkdisneylover8390 *Youknowhatmoviesucks *Brucesmovies1 *ZacTheBear *Rjvernel *Crushing2230 *Moviemagic8011 *AnimaniacsGleek *Disneystyle172 *SuperJNG18 *CoolZFriend *DisneyTHX *DenisFan1998 *ToonJoey34 *Disney and NHK *Uranimated18 *CoolZClassic *CoolZCartoon *Bambi Ohanna *Thumper Ohanna *Faline Ohanna *Flower Ohanna *CoolMasterpiece *CoolMasterpiece Pictures *Mrs. Brisby and Fievel *Lord Ralphie *Disney and BBC *VillainsRockz *TailsRockz *ZeldaRockz *AllStarRockz *BattleInfoPeace *Dr. Pablo Motos *AladdinRockz *Alagateryandchesnut3 *Alejandro Diaz Pena *Alerkina4 *Cbismarck *MrWaltdisneyclassic *Belle and Beast's Ohanna *Belle and Jose Carioca *Disney and Capcom *Kronk Pepikrankenitz *TongueSpeakingFool *WanderandFriends *ZackLEGOHarryPotter *PaddingtonandFernRockz *DrDimensionpantsRockz *Pete'sDragonRockz *ConstantineandMillicentRockz *BeastandBelleRockz *DisneyCastVideos *Jaden Groves *JimmyandFriends *TheBeckster1000 *Zachary Baker *Jacob Samra *Hiatt Grey *Max Jackson *ImMaEdEddNEddy *Disney and HBO *ArthurandFriends *76859Thomas *TheAngryPepe1992 *TheAnthony28495World *TiggerandFriends *NickyHelp *Joe the Lion *The Girls Team *RosieRockz *Louis Walkden *Alex for his Great *TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle *Jack Deakin *Disney and Namco *Wall-E Robot *Disney and RTE *CoreyandPals *StevenandFriends *TheToonStyle *CaillouRockz *Timothy Q. Mouse *Alex and his Family *Anna and Elsa Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg 367px-PatchSolo.jpg Courage courage the cowardly dog.png Fifi La Fume.png Twilight Sparkle.jpg Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png Eustace bagge courage the cowardly dog.png Blu.jpg Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg Georgette sweet.jpg Randall Boggs.png Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png Hopper.gif Nigel rio villain.jpg Buckfullbody.jpg Gopher kingdom hearts.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Pinkie-Pie-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20424750-570-402.jpg Rarity.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Fluttershy.png 300px-Trixie.png Spike.png Princess Celestia.png Princess Luna ID S4E02.png Princess cadence vector by mokrosuhibrijac-d4waw3o.png Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png Snips and Snails.png Discord.png Scootaloo-apple-bloom-and-sweetie-belle-2164-1920x1200.jpg Sombra-king-sombra-32672957-801-998.png Katz.jpg Le Quack.png Queen of the Black Puddle.png Weremole.jpg Cajun Fox.jpg *Randall Boggs first appearance in a movie-spoof and the only dog character to appear in a movie-spoof. *Patch first appearance in a movie-spoof and the only Dog character to appear in a movie-spoof. *Cameo in movie-spoof Dog. Pongo shock at Courage vs. Randall Boggs, Eustace, Muriel and Ponies fighting Cartoon Villains. *Chief is father of Courage. *Movie Spoof's with The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle *The Courage King Trailer Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360